Celos
by eg0istic
Summary: No sabe qué pensar. Porque es imposible. No cabe en su cabeza hueca y tampoco en la de nadie: Yamuraiha pasea del brazo con un chico, un chico que no conoce y que no es él.


ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO DEL FANDOM Y ME DA VERGÜENZA cuz es faaaail -se va a esconderse-.

Solamente eso.

Enjoy!

* * *

A Sharrkan nunca se le ocurrió que uno de los tantos hombres por los que Yamuraiha mostraba interés, acabaría por hacerle caso. Oh, vamos, Yamuraiha era la bruja que se pasaría sola el resto de su vida. Sin gatos, porque incluso los gatos huirían de ella. Esa es la imagen que el espadachín tiene de la bruja; porque si alguien iba a quererla y estar con ella, ese sería él y recibiendo un agradecimiento por parte de Yamuraiha por su _**sacrificio**_.

Porque sí, él estaría con Yamuraiha si no le quedaba nadie, pero era un sacrificio. Y sabía que mentía.

Y Sharrkan siente algo que no ha sentido nunca, hablando de su relación con la maga. Decepción, quizás, porque se da cuenta de que otro se ha fijado en las cosas que él únicamente veía en Yamuraiha. En las cosas buenas y en las cosas malas. Decepción, porque el hecho de que ese tío la haya conseguido, le aleja a él de su sacrificio. Ahora Yamuraiha se pasea alegremente, cogida del brazo de otro hombre. Otro hombre, que no es él. Y no, no está celoso. No puede estarlo porque sería algo estúpido. Pero sencillamente no le cabe en la cabeza que el fin del mundo hubiese llegado.

Nunca, nunca, se lo hubiese esperado.

Sinbad se ríe de él y Ja'ffar le mira como si el mejor espadachín de Sindria se tratara de un simple y triste perro. Y vaya si le molestaba.

—No me interesa lo que ella haga—Se excusa, cruzándose de brazos. Yamuraiha es dos años mayor que él, y si a él ya le llovían las mujeres, una parte de él quiere pensar que, la pobre bruja, se lo merece al fin y al cabo.

Pero en realidad no. Se da cuenta cuando Yamu se acerca a ellos, estirando del brazo del chico con el que anteriormente estaba paseando. Se da cuenta cuando siente algo en el estómago que le hace querer mandar todo el diablo. Analiza al chico, le mira de arriba a abajo sin aparente interés, descansando los hombros. Y ahí tenemos al supuesto novio de Yamu, tan normal que asusta. Y lo peor, es que es algo totalmente contrario al tipo de chico que todos piensan que le gusta a la bruja, el tipo de chico ideal que les había dado a entender a todos. A los ojos de Sharrkan se ve como un adolescente, cuando es obvio que no lo es. Pero tiene la edad de Yamuraiha, o quizás es unos cuantos años menos. Dos o tres, no más.

Y eso le desconcierta.

Sharrkan vuelve a sentir ese remolino en el estómago cuando el chico le sonríe a Sinbad, le sonríe con tanta timidez y dulzura que parece que le abrace. Y no le gusta eso. Por una parte quiere pensar que es porque siente que así se ganara la aprobación de su jefe, y por la otra es por qué _no quiere imaginarse_ como debe mirar a la maga.

—¿Estás esperando a que Yamuraiha te presente o algo?—Suelta, casi con desprecio. Pero su tono suena más a aburrimiento que otra cosa. Se palpaba en el ambiente que al espadachín no le caía en gracia el novio de la maga, del cual no sabía el nombre y no le interesaba ni siquiera saberlo.

No recibía respuesta, para variar, no del chico. Éste se limita a apartar la mirada, tembloroso y entreabriendo los labios en un intento de lo que Sharrkan piensa que era presentarse. Pero no. Yamuraiha decide hacerlo ella, con su carácter fuerte que demuestra una vez más poniendo fuerza en el agarre al brazo de su novio, y mirando al espadachín con el ceño fruncido, con resentimiento. Y, aunque la diferencia de altura sea notable, puesto que el metro cincuenta y ocho de Yamuraiha no le alcanza al metro ochenta del espadachín, la maga consigue acercarse a él sin ningún problema; costumbre, quizás sea lo más probable. Sharrkan la mira, le mira los ojos, las pestañas y su pequeña nariz, las pálidas mejillas y los labios entreabiertos, preparándose para hablar. Y también los pechos, quizás. Esos pechos que muchas veces parecía que la maga no se molestaba en cubrir.

—¿Quieres saber cómo se llama?

Sharrkan asiente con la cabeza, obviando lo obvio.

—Somad. Se llama Somad—Con gesto altivo, la maga se separa ligeramente de Sharrkan, cruzando los bajos debajo de su pecho. Frunce el ceño de nuevo, porque le cabrea. Le cabrea Sharrkan y su comportamiento. Le cabrea todo pero intenta demostrarlo solo con ese leve gesto—. Y háblale en un tono más agradable. Espadachines...

A Sharrkan la tiembla un ceja, le tiembla porque prefiere que le tiemble eso, a tirarse encima de la maga y arreglar el problema a _su manera _(que encajaba siendo la manera de ambos). No. No delante de su supuesto novio que sabe que va acabar poniendo a prueba.

—¿¡Algún problema con los espadachines, fea bruja?!

La maga sonríe porque siente que se ha salido con la suya. El espadachín le ha dado a Yamuraiha la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Sus labios se curvan con gracia, se vuelven algo más rojizos teniendo contacto entre ellos en un mero gesto lleno de diversión y orgullo.

Y aunque no quiere admitirlo, Sharrkan sabe que de esos gestos no puede salir nada bueno.

—No me pasa nada. Somad es bueno en las espadas—Sonríe, devolviéndole a Sharr la mirada altiva que anteriormente él le había dedicado a su novio. Sonríe, porque conoce a Sharrkan y sabe que le ha picado.

Y porque conoce a Sharrkan, no se sorprende al ver la sonrisa divertida en sus labios. No se sorprende cuando éste carga su espada señalando a Somad. Sharrkan blande el arma en al aire con maestría, maestría que Yamuraiha sabe que el espadachín tiene, no por nada es uno de los ocho generales. La maga sabe el objetivo del moreno: retar al otro espadachín. Chasquea la lengua, mirando a Sharrkan de nuevo.

—Somad no perderá el tie...

—C-Creo que será mejor que me vaya—La voz que se escucha por primera vez, es la que impide que la maga siga hablando. Esa una voz dulce, apagada y tímida que incluso le llega a sorprender a Sharrkan. Yamuraiha deja salir un suspiro cansado, mirando a Somad con preocupación pero a la vez con pesadez. Y en el rostro de Sharrkan se dibuja una sonrisa divertida, traviesa y victoriosa. Porque, para él, había ganado—. Nos vemos mañana, Yamu...

Yamuraiha asiente débilmente con la cabeza, mirándole con cierta tristeza que pocas veces puede llegar a verse en su rostro. Normalmente sonriente o enfadada, no muchos han visto a la maga triste. Decide despedirse, haciendo un leve movimiento con las manos y recuperando la sonrisa poco a poco. El chico le devuelve la sonrisa, una sonrisa tierna que Yamuraiha no suele ver en el ambiente que le rodea, pero le da la espalda y se va. Eso último se lo han hecho varias veces, se lo han hecho enemigos y amigos, se lo ha hecho Sharrkan y se lo ha hecho Aladdin, también Sinbad e incluso Ja'ffar, que es amable con todos... a su manera. Se lo han hecho muchas veces, y aún le duele.

Suspira, mirando a Sinbad y a Ja'ffar segundos después, les mira a ellos para no mirar a Sharrkan y enfadarse; no enfadarse más.

—Bueno... ya le conoceremos otro día—Sinbad sonríe, intentando calmar el ambiente entre la maga y el espadachín. Sonríe porque es su trabajo como Rey.

—Sí, otro día será. Otro día—Repitió, mirando a Sinbad—. Ahora tienes papeles de los que ocuparte—Y como siempre, Ja'ffay tiene los brazos guardados bajo las mangas de su túnica. Su mirada severa se vuelve algo más calmada, pero sigue insistiéndole a través de los ojos y diferentes gestos que sabe que Sin va a notar, que tiene que ir a ocuparse de sus cosas.

El rey asiente con la cabeza, con tono cansino, pesado, no del todo conforme con atender a sus responsabilidades. Y se le nota. Se le nota en la cara y en las facciones masculinas que su rostro ha ido adoptando al largo de los años. Un rostro joven y energético, pero viejo a la vez, un rostro que al verlo sabes que ha hecho algo muy importante y que carga muchas cosas a la espalda. Todo eso y más, cuando no está borracho.

Y es cuestión de segundos que Sharrkan y Yamuraiha se queden solos, en un profundo silencio que aparentemente nadie quiere romper. Pasa un minuto, quizás dos... o tres, cuatro, ni la maga ni el espadachín están en condiciones de contarlos y tampoco les interesa. Pero es Sharrkan quien acaba rompiendo el silencio, sintiendo como después de mucho tiempo se ponía nervioso al quedarse a solas con alguien, y más en silencio. Logra llamar la atención de la maga soltando una risita arrogante y encogiéndose de hombros, arqueando ligeramente los párpados inferiores con una sonrisa traviesa, incluso piadosa.

—Ya sabíamos de tus malos gustos, Yamuraiha—No obvió lo obvio; la maga sabía que se refería a que ella hubiese cogido el camino de la magia. No piensa que sea necesario mencionarlo. Y sí, Sharrkan piensa—, pero no sabía que ese tipo de chico era tu ideal.

_Ups._

Yamuraiha sabe cómo es Sharrkan, y por eso mismo se aguanta a ella misma en sus discusiones. Ahora mismo, aprieta los dedos envolviendo con fuerza su bastón, ese trozo de madera que le ayuda a crear magia. Aprieta las manos en su alrededor porque no quiere, _no quiere,_ pegarle un bastonazo a Sharrkan. Por increíble que suene, no quiere.

—¿Hablas de malos gustos sabiendo dónde pasas las noches, Sharrkan?—Sonríe, intentando que parezca real o al menos que el espadachín piense que le quiere joder de verdad. Sí, claro, por supuesto; él puede pasar noches con señoritas de compañía, y ella no puede tener pareja—. Lo que tú haces es tonto, rastrero... sucio, eso. ¿Y yo no puedo estar feliz por qué le intereso a alguien?—Suspira, apoyando su bastón en el suelo y agachando ligeramente la cabeza. Pero al rato vuelve a levantarla, mirando fijamente a Sharrkan—Yo también merezco ser feliz. Creo.

—No con ese—Sharrkan responde rápido, rapidísimo, pro en un tono de voz en el cual la maga no logra escucharle. Un susurro que no suele salir de sus labios. Evita el contacto directo con la maga, ladeando la cabeza a un lugar cualquiera, que no fuera ella.

Yamuraiha frunce el ceño, acercándose más a él con la duda pintada en el rostro y en sus gestos.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada.

La maga resopla, alejándose porque entiende que en ese momento Sharrkan no la quiere tan cerca. Resopla porque no le entiende, y por que está cansada de no hacerlo. Resopla porque Sharrkan no tiene remedio.

—Sharrkan, eres idiota.


End file.
